Tirek and Lockdown talk/Tartarus Wind finds Optimus
This is how Tirek and Lockdown talk and Tartarus Wind finds Optimus goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Age of Extinction. then see Tirek's helicopter flying to Lockdown's ship heads over to Tirek Lockdown: I warned you, Mr. Tirek of Equestria. An alliance is a contract. And contracts, like equines, expire. Tirek: Here, we have a saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Lockdown: I also have a saying. I don't care. Tirek: So what happened in Pegasus City? I thought you had them. Lockdown: Three direct hits, a mortal wound, then your men allowed them to escape along with the rebel and his students. You promised me equine intelligence, or is there such a thing? Tirek: You know you still never told me. Why do you want him and Twilight? Who are you working for? Lockdown: Every galaxy I traveled, all you species are the same. You all think you're the center of the universe. You have no idea. cut back to Twilight giving Flash Sentry a list Twilight Sparkle: Go to the hardware store, and you get the list. The whole list. Flash Sentry: What, you're gonna try and fix him? He's not a model train set, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I know. But he's important. Flash Sentry: Yeah, but important to who? You can't keep him locked up in your castle. Twilight Sparkle: Would you just calm down? Flash Sentry: I'm trying, but I just got hit in the head with a 10 foot cannon. If he eats you, I get the GTO. Twilight Sparkle: Not a word to anypony. You hear me? Not a single word. to the EIA base see Tirek's car pull up gets out and meets with an EIA agent EIA Agent: Sir, we think we have a lock on high value targets. walks inside Tirek: What have you got? communications pony walks up to him with a tablet Communications Pony: Sir, phone call from Paris, Texas. Hard match on the truck seen leaving Mexico City. looks at the truck Tirek: Son of a cockatrice. Let's go get them. heads off to the comm room in Twilight's lab Twilight Sparkle: Took a heck of a hit you know. The missile just barely missed your power source. Optimus Prime: We call it a Spark. It contains our lifeforce and our memories. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, well, we call it a soul. back to the EIA Tirek: Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen. This room is going dark. The exit is on your left. ponies leave the room to the Tartarus Wind team preparing to take off King Sombra: (into walkie talkie) I am King Sombra, I am with Tartarus Wind. vehicles take off is then seen pulling a bullet out of him Optimus Prime: Twilight, why are you willing to risk your life for me? Twilight Sparkle: Because maybe you need me too. to Flash arriving back Flash Sentry: I'm back! Rarity: Took you long enough. Flash Sentry: My head hurts. I had to go see a doctor. I look like a Star Trek character. Rarity: Sure you do. see Lockdown drive up to a silo and transform. He transforms his hand into a hook and begins climbing Foal: Look! back to the safehouse (farm) is doing her paperwork when she sees the vehicles approaching Rarity: Twilight! her friends, and Flash come outside vehicles arrive on the property vehicles surround the property Twilight sees a vision of Lockdown and Tirek's alliance she becomes worried